


I have nothing left

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just can't be dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have nothing left

Clint stares at the grave at the name _Philip J. Coulson_ and it doesn’t compute because Phil Coulson can’t be dead. Natasha had told him about two weeks ago and it still doesn’t compute because the best man Clint ever knew can’t be fucking dead.

He can’t just be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend 50 word challenge  
> Phil Coulson/Clint Barton graveyard.


End file.
